


The Melody Emerges

by lextenou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Confessions, Established Tenoh Haruka/Kaiou Michiru, F/F, Outer Senshi Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami each have secret thoughts and dreams, things they can't verbalize. Things they could never possibly say.Until they do.





	1. Mama, I'm Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Written back in the day.

**Mama, I'm Strange**  
Melissa Etheridge

What's this little lie  
They keep on telling me  
It's just another high  
They keep on selling me

I was only five  
They fed me so much jive  
They said just have a ball  
Just be a Barbie doll  
They churned and burned me out  
Until they turned me out  
Over and over again

Mama I'm strange  
The thoughts and the wants are the locks  
On the back of my brain  
I'm descending pretending I'm blending  
I'm going insane  
And they want me to change  
Mama I'm strange

I'm on a shaky wall  
I'm tripping down the hall  
And all the king's men can't  
Can't sew me up again  
I've got a leaky head  
Don't know the full extent  
I'm drowning in my bed  
I'm just an accident  
They chewed and blew me out  
Until they threw me out  
Over and over again

If I could tranquilize  
I might just vaporize  
They couldn't supervise  
They couldn't criticize  
I have no evidence  
I have no reverence  
It makes no difference  
I have no innocence

Mama I'm strange  
The thoughts and the wants are the locks  
On the back of my brain  
I'm descending pretending I'm blending  
I'm going insane  
And they want me to change  
Mama I'm strange

Help me mama help me now

\----

Hello Mother,

I know I haven't written one of these in a long time. For a while, I didn't really see a need. I had my friends, and I thought I would be fine without my letters to you and Father.

As the years have passed, I have come to realize I might always need to occasionally write one of these.

The last time I wrote to you was just after my senshi powers were awakened. In the time since, my grades have done well. I am in Juuban High School now, studying hard for my college exams. Ami helps me out a lot. More than I realize, a lot of the time.

You're probably wondering why after all this time, I felt the need to write to you again.

It's simple, I suppose.

Right now, I keep getting all these people telling me that in order to be a true woman, I have to be demure and quiet, to keep my opinions to myself and not participate in fights or do the things I love most. I keep being told that, being so tall, I must try harder to fit this supposed feminine ideal they're shoving onto me.

I suppose you remember well that distant birthday I had. I believe I was five. I was in my baseball phase. One of our relatives, who had never met me, decided that they knew exactly the toy to get me. Remember how I asked, day after day, for a pitcher's mitt? The mitt I had wasn't right for laying on the heat.

I remember the party most of all. There I was, fresh out of a game, grass stains on my pants, opening my presents. What did I find in that box?

Pink.

A bright, pink, garishly dressed 12 inch doll imported from America. That aunt was so proud of having found it.

"It's all the rage," she had said. "You'll love it," she said. "Unless you're a boy, and then you'd like baseball more."

She laughed.

I didn't say anything. Neither did you. We just stared at her. I vaguely remember setting the doll down and thanking her before moving on to the rest of the presents.

For the next few years, until the day you left, I remember so many comments. So many insinuations. Not too many by you and Father.

But right after you died...god it still hurts...right after, so many supported me in my partial independence.

"It's so good that you're able to do this. It will build your character. You'll be prime wife material after this."

Did you ever wonder if I was so odd because I don't want to be a traditional wife?

Gods...I never thought I'd be saying this, Mother.

I don't want to be a "traditional" wife. I want to be the wife of my own wife, if that makes sense.

I want to be with the woman I love.

For so long, I've been able to suppress it. To hide it from even myself. The only ones who truly support me regardless of my choices are the others. They are there for me despite my best efforts to keep them out. Usagi especially. She won't let things alone.

I'm trying to get into some good cooking schools. I've heard of a really good one down by where we used to go for vacations.

My only problem is that I'm worried about what they'll think of me. Will they be able to tell just by looking at me? Will I reach the point where it's so blatantly obvious that people don't even have to ask anymore?

I feel so different, Mother. Sometimes I wish you were still here so I could ask you about these things. Does the fact that I'm a lesbian change me from who I was before I knew? Does it mean that I'm less of a person? Less of a woman?

It's hard, Mother. I'm trying to forge my way as a chef and a woman, and it's difficult to rein in my feelings for my friend. I am falling deeper and deeper in love with her every time I see her, and I don't know where to turn. So I turn to you, Mother, and I hope that I might in some way, get help.

I'm trying to stay afloat. Keep my head up, and all those things. If I was to fall now...I don't think I could get back up. I don't know if I have the strength.

I think a few of the others might have guessed by now. Some of them probably knew even when I was still in my "sempai is everywhere" phase.

I've been reading up on lesbianism and lesbian history. Did you know that organizations like the American Psychiatric Association had homosexuality listed as a mental disease until the 1970's? It took protesters quite a long time until they managed to convince them it wasn't. Just like it took until '96 for us to convince the government that women need to get the Pill legally.

Can you imagine what life would be like without these people, Mother?

I've been reading so much. I don't really understand it all. I need to ask Ami about it, but I don't dare. What if she doesn't want to fight with me any longer? What would that do to the senshi?

Gods, Mother, I don't know what to do. I love her so much. Some of the things I read said that these feelings are wrong. That the highest honor a woman can have is to be a mother.

I don't know if they meant for it to be two mommies.

I'm so confused, Mother. I want to feel these things, but at the same time, I'm almost ashamed of how I feel. Sometimes I look around at all the happy couples and I wonder if I'm wrong.

I think about moving to another country. Like Canada. They just legalized gay marriage. Then I wouldn't feel so out of place. So beyond everyone else. I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder the entire time I walk through the streets, wondering if that group of guys back there can tell that I'm in love with a girl.

It's never happened to me, but I've heard the stories. I've seen the newspaper reports. I know enough to be scared.

I can't care too much though. Then I wouldn't be able to leave the house at all, would I, Mother? Remember when I was scared of climbing trees for a short time?

Oh...remember how from when I was about seven, I was called "boy-girl" with astonishing regularity? It was always just by one or two people, but still.

Then, my first day of my fifth year of elementary school, I punched that boy in the stomach for calling me that. I was just sick of it.

I started getting into fights a lot after you left. I am so glad you were able to provide for me so well in your wills. It made the many transfers I was forced to go through so much easier.

I miss you both so much. I am getting better every day. The pain recedes just a little farther. Right afterwards it was blinding. But now...it's a dull ache.

Much like my love, I suppose. It's overwhelming now. I don't know how to deal with it. I can only hope that it will fade to a constant ache in my heart.

I'm trying to hide it. I don't know if I'm doing that good of a job. I'm trying to make sure that I blend in with the others. I still drop "Oh look! Just like my sempai!" every once in a while. I hope they don't suspect anything.

It's driving my crazy, Mother. I have nowhere to turn, except for you.

The others wouldn't understand. I'm too scared of Haruka and Michiru to approach them. They're so composed. So perfect. I doubt they ever think of things like this. I wish I could be like them.

Gods, Mother, what am I supposed to do here? I can't turn anywhere except you.

So help me, Mother. Send a sign. Send help. Do something to show me that you still love me and support me, even though I'm a lesbian like Aunt Hikari.

Love, Makoto

\---

Makoto stared at the letter in her hand. All laid out, garish and open.

She folded it carefully and placed it reverently into an envelope with her mother's name on it.

She stood and walked over to the fire. The flames licked upward, hungrily lashing at the air.

Makoto took a deep breath and tossed her letter into the flames.

It caught quickly, reducing to ash in a flash of heat. Makoto watched as the ashes floated towards the heavens and her mother.

Turning, Makoto walked away from the shrine, towards her empty home for one more night of loneliness.


	2. Angels Would Fall

Angels Would Fall  
Melissa Etheridge, J. Shanks

The rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me  
Are finding their way in  
I keep it close to me  
Like a holy man prays  
In my desperate hour  
It's better that way 

So I'll come by and see you again  
I'll be such a very good friend  
Have mercy on my soul  
I will never let you know  
Where my mind has been 

Angels never came down  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
But if they knew  
If they knew you at all  
Then one by one the angels  
Angels would fall 

I've crept into your temple  
I have slept upon your pew  
I've dreamed of the divinity  
Inside and out of you  
I want it more than truth  
I can taste it on my breath  
I would give my life just for a little death 

So I'll come by and see you again  
I'll be just a very good friend  
I will not look upon your face  
I will not touch upon your grace  
Your ecclesiastic skin 

I'll come by and see you again  
I'll have to be a very good friend  
If I whisper they will know  
I'll just turn around and go  
You will never know my sin 

\---- 

The crash of the sea below her feet did little to interrupt her pensive thoughts. The sun remained hidden behind the low bank of clouds, casting the shoreline in a damp grey. 

The collar of the fleece-lined jacket she wore was turned up, protecting her chin. Mist drifted up from the shoals below, coating her auburn hair with a fine sheen. 

The self-imposed isolation was wearing hard on her. It had been excessively long since she had been able to close her eyes and not see Mizuno Ami. It had been a matter of years, not days or months. 

Verdant green eyes closed as another welcome memory washed over her senses. 

She's beautiful... 

Kino Makoto stood abruptly and walked to the metal rail that protected playing children from falling onto the sharp rocks below. She leaned against the cold iron, the collar of her jacket lifting up enough to cover her ears. 

At times like these, she was forced to cruelly remind herself that regardless of her wishes, Ami was out of reach. Not just because she was a friend, but because she was a fellow guardian. The risk to the team dynamic was not worth her feelings. She could survive. She had before. She would again. 

The waves continued their steady work of breaking down the shoreline as Makoto turned and walked away. 

Behind her, children laughed loudly, skating past the spot she had just occupied. Before they could notice the tall woman, she was gone. 

\---- 

Makoto squared her shoulders and knocked at the door. Shuffling behind the door gave her enough warning to plaster a smile onto her face. 

"Mako-chan! Please, come in." 

"Thank you for allowing me into your home." 

Ami smiled nervously up at the woman she called friend. 

"Would you care for some tea?" 

Makoto smiled again, warmth seeping into her chilled body. 

"That would be wonderful, thank you." 

Makoto removed her shoes, silently watching Ami duck into the kitchen. Makoto wandered over to the living room. Ami's books and papers were scattered over the low table in the middle of the room. Makoto stared at the table for a long moment before she heard the rustling behind her that indicated Ami had returned. 

"Please, pardon the mess. I didn't expect you for another hour." 

Makoto frowned. 

"I thought it was three." 

Ami glanced at the clock. 

"It's closer to two." 

Makoto flushed. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was so early." 

Ami flashed a brilliant smile at her. 

"It's no problem. We'll just begin our studying session early." 

Makoto nodded once in acknowledgement, a small chagrined smile curving her lips. Internally, she kicked herself for forgetting her watch. Musing on Ami always made her lose track of time, though she could have sworn more time passed than had in actuality. 

Makoto glanced over at Ami as she settled next to her friend on a spare cushion. The thoughts that she had been having earlier must not be allowed to invade her mind as she worked side by side with her friend, no matter the price to herself. 

"Let's begin with transitive verbs. If I wanted to indicate..." 

Makoto stared hard at the characters on the paper before her. She knew them, but they were just so many squiggles to her right now. The warm and giving presence next to her overwhelmed her senses, reminding her why she had fallen in love with her in the first place. 

Due to the smaller woman's quiet and demure nature, Makoto had completely neglected the possibility of her heart being vulnerable to Ami's charms. Makoto had no defenses against her because she had never thought to build them in the first place. The only secret she kept from her was that of the love Makoto carried in her heart. 

It amused her from a tactical standpoint. It was always the one you least suspected that had the power, like that classic anime rule: "Do NOT piss off the cute little girl." 

How many times had Ami touched Makoto's heart before she realized it? It was disturbing to her how easily Ami had managed to carve a place for herself in Makoto's heart. 

Ami's gentle touch on her arm broke her free of her mental wanderings. A concerned frown wrinkled Ami's forehead as she looked worriedly at her friend. 

"Are you alright, Mako-chan?" 

Makoto shot a wide grin at her friend. 

Best defense is a good offense. 

"Yep! Just a bit hungry. You hungry?" 

Ami smiled slightly. 

"Did you have something in mind?" 

Makoto continued grinning. 

Wouldn't you love to know... 

"I was thinking I could treat you to that new okinomiyaki place that opened around the corner." 

Ami smiled. 

"Sounds wonderful." 

\---- 

Makoto stared at the plain white ceiling. There was nothing to occupy her eyes or mind and steal her attention away from the peacefully slumbering woman next to her. 

It had been approximately two hours since they had retired, and three since they had realized that Makoto was effectively stuck here until the next day. It did nothing to ease the tension lining her shoulders and back. 

Soon after they settled under the covers, Ami had fallen into a restful slumber and Makoto had begun staring at the ceiling. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she wasn't going to sleep, she would at least meditate. 

The clouds billowed like the sails of a ship at sea, the moon periodically hidden behind the increasingly forbidding cloud bank. The stars were barely visible in the swirling eddies that manipulated the skyscape. 

The air seemed to grow heavier as the clouds swirled lower. A flash bisected the sky, impacting a tall oak, splitting the majestic trunk in a mere second. 

Leaves fell to the ground, shaken loose by the jarring impact. Smoke rose in a wavering plume from the cracked remains of the trunk. 

The clouds dissipated from above, allowing the moon to shine onto the tree that had stood longer than time knew. In the center of the charred trunk was a small pool of clear blue water. 

As the moon shone down, the split trunk began to heal, sheltering the water in its heart as it returned to its former glory. 

Makoto opened her eyes suddenly, her heart pounding in her chest. 

The last time she'd dreamt like that had been just before her awakening to her powers as SailorJupiter. The dream had made little sense to her at the time. Looking back now, she could see the obviousness of the symbols meant to guide her on her way. 

Makoto turned her head. Ami continued to slumber peacefully next to her, unknowing of the tormented confusion within her bedmate. 

Makoto turned her gaze to the ceiling. 

Just as it should be. 

Makoto closed her eyes again, hoping that this time, her dreams would not be remembered upon waking. 

\--- 

Makoto smiled, her eyes staring into the distance. This gathering was quickly becoming tiresome. 

She enjoyed being with the others. Usually they could be counted on to cheer her up. 

Today, for some reason, she couldn't break free of the quiet introspection that was overtaking her. It was dulling her edge. This must end. If they were to be attacked, she would be ineffective and someone would be hurt because of it. 

Makoto turned her head and smiled at Usagi. Their princess was once again eating, this time partaking of a selection of European petit fours Makoto had attempted. Though bite sized, Usagi had managed to miss her mouth and leave a trail of frosting on her cheek. 

Ami settled in next to her. Makoto didn't dare look over at her or allow her body to shift towards her. 

"Thank you for staying the other night." 

Ami smiled at Usagi as she wailed about not being told about the frosting. Makoto dared risk a glance at her profile. 

"I am grateful that you offered me a place for the night." 

"We are friends and guardians. I couldn't leave you to your own ends. Not when we were both lonely." 

Ami stood and walked over to Usagi. Makoto stared after her, her heart slowly returning to its normal staccato beat. 

She doesn't know what she's talking about. Both of us? Lonely? 

Ami turned her head slightly, her eyes capturing Makoto's in an intense gaze. For a moment that was all too short, a communication that must remain silent passed between them. 

Ami returned to Usagi, a smile gracing her lips. Makoto stood and made her way to the balcony. The white noise of busy city life surrounded her as she leaned against the metal rail. 

There was no way on this earth she could ever share her secret with Ami. Her heart must remain locked away, beating only for Ami, until Makoto left this world. 

She stared out at the city of Tokyo, the tears she wished to cry not allowed past her heart. 

Solitary, lonely, and eternally for the woman she loved; that was the path set forth for the soldier of protection, by her own choice.


	3. La Soldier

**La Soldier**  
Akiko Kosaka  
Sera Myu

I won't wait any longer!  
Being so close, don't let it end  
I want all of you  
A slide had separated us,  
but after gently sliding downwards,  
a pearl was revealed to us. ~  
From the way you look at me...  
I feel you can see what's in my heart.

Repeated for thousands of years  
Love is a mysterious war.  
From your love's moonlight,  
I bathe in it, and am transformed  
Vividly, Secretly, into: La Soldier *

Though it's painful to go on like this  
The smile we exchange on parting...  
does not include a promise  
Even if we meet again tomorrow...  
or in two hundred years, it's the same.  
Our meeting is foreordained.  
Softly, the shape of a heart.  
Puzzling... so: Don't forget! Remember it!

Circling within the romance  
Love is always a war.  
I am now love's lunatic  
I will show you both miracles and dreams  
Eternally, Beautifully, La Soldier

Repeated for thousands of years  
Love is a mysterious war.  
From your love's moonlight,  
I bathe in it, and am transformed  
Vividly, Secretly, into: La Soldier

\----

Mizuno Ami had noticed the second Kino Makoto had stepped onto the balcony into the afternoon sun. Around her, the others continued with their mutual teasing.

Ami risked a quick glance at the balcony. Makoto leaned onto the railing, her shoulders slumped slightly, as though a great weight pressed down upon her. Her arms ached to hold the taller woman, to heal her from the pain she carried.

A sharp knock on the door broke through the others revelry. Usagi squealed in delight and leapt up, dashing to the door.

"Setsuna-san! Michiru-san! Hotaru-chan! Welcome!"

The small group at her door smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm.

"Didn't Haruka-san come with you?"

"Haruka insists that her baby must not be left where just anyone can 'defile her'. " Michiru lifted one shoulder in a delicate shrug.

"Do you think she can find a place?" Minako tilted her head to the side and smiled down at Hotaru, who waved shyly.

Michiru smiled, the glint of remembered humor shining in her eyes.

"Haruka can always find parking."

Hotaru tugged on Michiru's hand. Michiru knelt down and looked her adopted daughter in the eye.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan?"

"Michiru-mama, is Haruka-papa going to remember the present?"

"Only if Haruka-papa wants dessert tonight!" Hotaru giggled.

"Ooo, dessert...that reminds me, where'd that chocolate cake go?" Minako turned her head and spotted the cake resting on the table. "A ha! A stagnant pond gathers no jubilation!"

Ami smiled at Michiru and Setsuna, waving slightly as Minako's and Usagi's loud voices overtook the room once more. Hotaru waved shyly at her from behind Michiru's skirts.

Ami smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Hotaru-chan...I have a surprise for you."

Hotaru looked up at Michiru and Setsuna. They nodded at her. Hotaru stepped out from behind Michiru's skirt and ran over to Ami.

Ami knelt down, reaching into her pocket. The soft rubber of the keychain met her fingers.

"On my way here today, I found something special. Are you ready?" Hotaru nodded, her head tilted to the side, wondering what the woman before her had.

Ami pulled her hand from her pocket, displaying a brightly colored trio of girls. Hotaru squealed and thanked Ami profusely as she took the soft keychain of the PowerPuff Girls.

Ami stood, smiling down at the happily mumbling girl.

Her head rose and her eyes fell upon Michiru's face. Michiru was pensively looking over Ami's shoulder, in the direction of the balcony. A slight frown shaded her features before she noticed Ami's stare.

Michiru must have seen something amusing on Ami's face. She smiled, her aura exuding a smug knowledge. Ami blinked in confusion as Michiru returned her attention onto her daughter.

Ami stared at Michiru for a moment, wondering what had just happened, and why it had spurred a burning jealousy in her heart.

Ill content with the emotions coursing through her and the turn of her thoughts, Ami turned and fled towards the only place she could get away; the balcony.

The gentle sound of the door sliding open was almost undiscernable against the noise of the city.

"Mind some company?"

Makoto turned her head slightly and smiled at Ami. Ami rested her hand against the door, steadying herself as her heart thudded heavily in her chest.

"Not at all. Please."

Ami moved towards the railing, setting her forearms on the cool metal. The panorama before her captivated her, the distant glitter of the ocean catching her attention. A brief breeze wafted over her, ruffling her hair slightly.

At times like this, when there were no words to get in the way, Ami felt most content. Standing next to the woman she loved, though that love might be hidden, the world seemed to be perfectly aligned.

She risked a glance over at Makoto, only to find hooded green eyes steadily watching her. She smiled, a marked nervousness sprouting in her stomach. Makoto smiled and turned her head back toward the panorama before them.

"Ami-chan? Mako-chan?" They turned to find Michiru smiled at them. "Care to join us?"

Ami blushed and moved to the door. She felt Makoto's warmth behind her as they entered the room. She nearly stumbled as Makoto's hand brushed against her elbow.

\---

Ami held her books close to her chest as she walked down the street. Juku was in a few hours, but until then, she had nothing but time. Maybe a cup of tea would be good.

Ami stopped at the window of the next teahouse. Within, she could see the gentle waves and distinctive color of Michiru's hair. Spurred, she entered the teahouse.

"Ami-chan! It is a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?"

Ami blushed as she realized she had no reason to be here other than to know her own heart.

"I...I was just passing by and I saw you."

"Won't you join me?" Michiru smiled at the nervous girl.

When they had first met, Michiru had immediately sensed the possibility within the younger woman. As she had come to know her on a more personal level, Michiru had quickly realized that Ami did not yet know who or what she wanted for herself, other than a future as a doctor and a guardian of Serenity.

"If I won't be intruding..."

"Not at all. If I wanted privacy, I would stay home." Michiru laughed lightly as Ami settled herself in across from the older woman.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about something."

Michiru smiled and sipped her tea. Ami shifted nervously.

"Umm...Are you happy?"

Michiru canted her head to the side.

"It's peaceful. I have nothing to complain about on that front. I love my spouse and we all love our daughter. I'm working on a new album and Haruka and I have been invited to headline a concert. All in all, I'd have to say I am delirious with contentment."

Ami smiled wanly, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

"Do you believe that one needs a partner in order to be complete?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow slightly. Interesting turn.

"It helps, certainly, but it isn't necessary. Having a cause, a purpose...that can give just as much, if not more, fulfillment as any relationship."

"...like Serenity."

Michiru smiled into her teacup.

"Yes, like Serenity, and Crystal Tokyo. Being a guardian in and of itself is a cause. To be charged with protecting the Earth...It's sobering and uplifting at the same time."

Ami smiled, blushing slightly.

"And it means we have friends." Her soft words struck Michiru as a body blow.

"Yes...we have friends. Friends who will support us, and love us, no matter our personal choices."

"You're talking about you and Haruka."

"Maybe."

"You two are...perfect. Watching you is like getting a glimpse of a perfect couple. Do you ever fight?"

"Well, we do disagree, but it tends to be a battle of silence rather than of shouting. After we've working it through in our own heads, then we talk to each other, to prevent us from saying hurtful things that can come back later to bite us."

Ami nodded. Even their fights sounded perfect.

"We aren't perfect. We just look that way on television."

Ami laughed, startled at Michiru's inspired humor.

"Very well...how did you two...come to be together?"

Michiru smiled and looked at the tabletop. A single fingertip traced an idle pattern on the wood.

"We fought together for a long while. Always intent on our mission, neglecting our hearts. Before we realized it, we had fallen in love, but didn't dare risk our mission. I think Haruka knew I was in love, as I knew about my own lover. It wasn't until we nearly died the first time that we took the time to tell each other." Michiru took a sip of her tea. "It had reached the point that the devotion to the mission was eating away our souls."

"And then I took you in my arms and confessed my undying love for you. Hello, dear."

Michiru smiled as she felt Haruka's arm slide over her shoulders. Ami blinked and looked around, wondering why Haruka felt so comfortable here.

Over in the corner, two pretty boys leaned in toward each other over their tea. At the next table, a small group of boys giggled and gestured as they spoke. At the table next to them, a couple that looked much like Haruka and Michiru in manner leaned in towards each other, their hands entwined on the tabletop.

"Is this..."

"One of the few gay friendly teahouses in Japan, yes."

Ami's eyes widened as she stared at Haruka and Michiru.

"I...I see."

The delicate tone of Michiru's cell phone rang out. Glancing at the display, she excused herself.

"It's Makoto. I'll be right back."

Haruka smiled at her lover and took a sip of tea. Michiru left the teahouse to stand outside.

"She's been helping her with some painting lessons." Ami blinked slowly. "Trust me, if anything was going on, I'd know."

Ami flushed heavily.

"I...we...it's not like that."

Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

Ami shook her head.

"We're not...not."

Haruka nodded, her expression serious.

"Not together...or not gay?"

Ami paled.

"I..."

"It doesn't matter either way."

Ami looked down at her hands.

"She doesn't think of me like that."

Haruka suppressed a smile. She owed Michiru five hundred yen.

"Do you want her to?"

Ami tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I..." She stared at her lap for a long moment before her soft words came out. "I've loved her for a long time. I've never thought there was any chance."

Haruka nodded.

"I thought the same thing. About Michiru, that is." Haruka took a sip of her tea as Ami stared blankly at her. "She was perfect, and she was my partner. I never foresaw falling for her. I never even dared to hope I could make her fall in love with me."

"So you waited? And hoped against hope?"

Haruka smiled.

"I waited. She and I realized quickly enough that we loved each other. Didn't mean that we could be together yet...we just realized it. We had to nearly fail at our mission before we could admit it out loud."

Ami blinked slowly.

"I don't have that option."

"No, you don't. I'm afraid you'd have to take more conventional means to achieving a relationship. Like actually asking the woman out."

Ami paled, her face almost white.

"I can't."

"It's ok, Ami-chan. Maybe she'll ask you out."

Ami blushed and ducked her head.

"What are you telling her, Haruka?" Michiru slid into her seat, her hand finding it's way to her lover's thigh.

"I was just suggesting that the woman she loves might ask her out."

"Oi...idiot." Michiru smiled affectionately at her lover before turning to Ami. "Did this one help you?"

"I...I believe so." Ami smiled slightly. "Thank you. Thank you both." Glancing at her watch, Ami jumped slightly. "Oh dear. I have to go. I shall talk to you further another time. Again, thank you both so much." Ami paused then watched them nervously.

"We won't breathe a word until you tell us it's ok. And you're always welcome to visit with us." Haruka smiled at the nervous woman.

"Thank you. Good bye!"

Ami dashed out the door and fled down the street. Haruka and Michiru sat silently for a long moment.

"Is she going to reveal her heart?"

"She's still scared. Doesn't want to risk their friendship."

"Sometimes it's hard knowing the hearts of two friends who are in love with each other." Haruka sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Michiru smiled sadly.

"Only when they haven't told each other yet. At least we know they're getting good advice from us and not from a random idiot who doens't know what they're talking about."

Haruka smiled.

"What else did she say?"

"We've been invited, with the little one and the crone, to dinner tonight. She wants to relax with the few who know who and what she is."

Haruka stared at the chair Ami had occupied.

"Poor Mako-chan."


	4. L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight

**L'amour D'amour Moonlight**  
Akiko Kosaka  
Sera Myu

AN: "PowerPuff Girls" airs normally at 1500-1530 on Cartoon Network in Japan. So it is entirely plausible for Hotaru to want to watch her PowerPuff Girls. Yes, I'm insane.

When the purple sunrise comes, ah  
Your memory will end up disappearing  
But there is still one thing I haven't said  
I was always watching you, ah  
Separation the length of one apple  
Right now that is too far  
Rebirth on the same planet  
We will surely meet again then  
Let's embrace, certainly!  
L'amour d'amour, moonlight  
Be at ease for once, soldiers of love  
L'amour d'amour, moonlight  
Already I have a premonition of the future  
I can see the continuation of this love  
The labyrinth is still unfinished, ah  
Your myth will return to the sky  
I can see the constellations blur and distort  
Both the fight and the flames of love, ah  
Without fail they will disappear and then repeat again  
That's right, the story won't be interrupted  
Rebirth in the next era  
I would choose you again  
I'll tell you the words that were left unsaid  
L'amour d'amour, moonlight  
Devote your sincerity together, soldiers of love  
L'amour d'amour, moonlight  
If I end up crying for a while  
I can become strong wholeheartly  
L'amour d'amour, moonlight  
Be at ease for once, soldiers of love  
L'amour d'amour, moonlight  
Already I have a premonition of the future  
I can see the continuation of this love

\----

Kino Makoto sighed heavily and stared at her stove. Bubbling merrily was a pot of water, ready for the noodles she held. To her left, the ricemaker still had another ten minutes. On the back burner, a small pot of sauce warmed, sending it's savory aroma drifting through the air.

The soft knock that sounded at the door was right on time. Makoto smiled and opened the door. On the other side, the welcome faces of her friends smiled back at her.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Setsuna-san!" Hotaru peeked out from behind Michiru's leg and waved shyly. "Hotaru-chan, welcome. I think there might be some extra treats laying around, if you're interested."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "May I, Michiru-mama?"

Michiru smiled down at their daughter and caressed her silken hair. "Go ahead, sweetie."

They hung their coats in the small closet and wandered into the living room. Haruka relaxed into the couch, her arms flung over the low back.

"Ahh...it feels good to relax after those rehearsals, doesn't it, Michiru?" Haruka smiled at her lover as she relaxed into her side.

"Most assuredly, though I'm certain Setsuna would agree that we've been derelict in our devotion to Hotaru." The tall woman allowed a ghost of a smile to cross her face as she lay claim to a comfortable chair next to the couch.

"Maybe not derelict, but definitely a bit lacking. Honestly, now, you have a daughter to take care of, rehearsals until the wee hours of the morning?" Setsuna shook her head. "For shame, Haruka!"

Haruka shook her head, laughing. "It's not my fault! If Michiru could be satisfied with the orchestra, we'd be done at a decent hour."

Michiru frowned and shifted slightly on the couch. "Half of them are tone deaf and the other half don't know A sharp from B flat."

"Oi."

Makoto smiled at Hotaru, perched comfortably on her counter.

"An' Michiru-mama says to not say anything if I can't say something nice, so I reminded Haruka-papa about that and everybody laughed." Her eyes were wide as she looked at Makoto. "Was what I said funny?"

Makoto hugged Hotaru and tapped her nose with a fingertip. "No, grown ups are just silly sometimes."

Hotaru nodded, seeing the wisdom of Makoto's statement. "Haruka-papa is silly a lot."

Makoto stifled a laugh. "I bet." She wiped her hands on her apron and grinned widely at the cute girl. "Shall we tell them the food is ready or should we see if we can eat it all ourselves?"

Hotaru placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Makoto. "That's not nice! Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama had to do a lot of shopping today!"

Makoto nodded, her expression serious. "I see...and what about Haruka-papa?"

Hotaru scratched her nose. "Michiru-mama said if Haruka-papa doesn't stop eating all the cookies she makes, then she's gonna get nothing but natto, morning, noon and night and..." Hotaru frowned as she struggled to remember the unfamiliar words. "Woe...besides...she who ventures forth...complaints!" Hotaru smiled happily at Makoto, pleased she had remembered that.

Makoto laughed and lifted Hotaru from the counter, holding the small girl high in the air. "That was great, Hotaru! I'm sure your Setsuna-mama would be proud to hear you saying such hard words." Makoto allowed Hotaru to drop back into her arms, snuggling against her shoulder.

"Do we get to tell them now?"

Makoto grinned. "You bet! Let's go!"

Hefting the small girl effortlessly, Makoto took them into the living room, where the others were talking idly. Makoto cleared her throat.

"Hotaru! You brought her with you!" Haruka stood and reached over, running her fingers over Hotaru's hair briefly.

Hotaru squirmed in Makoto's embrace. Makoto smiled and placed her on her own feet, allowing the small girl to run over to her Michiru-mama and tug on her hand.

They all made their way to the dining room and sat. After the food was served, varous bits of small talk drifted around the table. Makoto shared what her days had been like recently, and Michiru told the tale of the rehearsals. Setsuna regaled them all with a story about the lab. Hotaru even joined in the fun, telling them about how she was studying multiplication and division now.

As they finished, they placed their utensils down and thanked Makoto for her cooking. She blushed and cleared the table.

Hotaru began to fidget slightly, playing with the edge of her dress. She shot a beseeching look at Haruka.

Haruka cleared her throat. "Would it be possible for Hotaru to use your television? She hasn't missed an episode of the PowerPuff Girls yet, and I'd hate to see her break that streak."

Makoto smiled widely. "Of course! You may use the television I keep in the kitchen. I'll show you."

Makoto set the small girl up with the fighting trio and returned to the others. They smiled at her as she toyed with the edge of her shirt.

"You haven't told her yet, have you."

Makoto flushed. "No. How am I supposed to do that? 'By the way, I think I've been in love with you for as long as I've known you?' I'd rather she not find out like that."

Haruka nodded, her expression serious. "How would you prefer for her to find out?"

Makoto paled. "Not at all."

Michiru relaxed against the couch. "You would rather pine for her like a character from one of those horrid gothic romances?" Makoto looked at her, puzzled. "You know, 'Jane Eyre' and the like."

"Oh! No. I'd rather have a happy ending." Makoto looked down at her hands.

"Longing and never acting on your desire is a good way to ensure that your friendship is compromised. Unrequited, unacknowledged love tends to do that." Setsuna took a sip of her tea before continuing. "You may find that telling her allows you to move past this, if indeed you desire that end."

Makoto stared unseeing into her teacup.

"I don't know what I want from her right now. It would be neither right nor fair of me to expect her to know her feelings when I'm uncertain as to what I would like from her, isn't it?" Makoto sought some form of guidance from her friends, her eyes pleading.

"It would be nice, but it's not necessarily what you need to do," Michiru demurred.

"It would be a bit unfair to expect her to know what she wants from you when you don't know what you want from her." Setsuna placed her half empty teacup onto the table. "Do you want to be in a committed relationship with her, moreso than you already are?"

Makoto stared blankly at Setsuna. "Already am?"

"By being guardian, we are all in a committed relationship to each other and to our Princess."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah. She is the one for whom we bear a great love, though we can find other, equally satisfying loves elsewhere." Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand in hers and smiled. Michiru smiled at her esoteric lover.

Makoto clenched her hands together. "I...I dream of her. I fantasize about holding her. It haunts me day and night that I cannot, so I am left with an aching, gnawing hunger for her that can never be appeased."

Haruka stared at the brooding brunette before them. "Wow. Never would have had you pegged for a poet."

Makoto smiled mirthlessly. "They say love makes a poet of anyone."

Setsuna laughed. "You should have heard Haruka's first attempt."

Haruka flushed. "It wasn't that bad."

Michiru squeezed Haruka's thigh. "That's alright, honey. What matters to me is that you wrote it, not what it says."

"What did it say?"

Michiru cleared her throat. "Whenever I see you, the skies open and rain down your praises; The ocean sings to me on the morning breeze; My heart rings true in the early sun; Come to me, and know you mean more to me than my car."

Makoto stifled her laughter. Haruka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's true! You do!"

Michiru smiled and caressed Haruka's cheek with her hand. "I know, love." Haruka flushed, smiling slightly. "You're still a lunkhead."

"Hey!"

\---

Makoto smiled to herself as she cleaned the mess in her kitchen. After talking with the Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, she was definitely feeling much better about the state of her relationship with Ami.

So much could be said about the roiling emotions that were a constant companion to her, comforting yet tortuous.

Her hands returned to the soapy water. The others had left a scant few minutes ago, with smiles and hugs. Makoto smiled down at the water, her mind mulling over what they had brought up.

She **could** tell Ami how she felt. It was certainly within her ability to do so. But, as Setsuna had said, that was unfair to do when she didn't know her own heart.

Makoto absently cleaned the pots, the sponge swirling over the soiled metal in concentric circles.

She knew everytime she saw Ami, her heart smiled. She knew that holding Ami's hand, for whatever reason, made her giddy with happiness for the rest of the day.

Makoto's hands stilled in the water. She stared down at the water, her stare turned inwards.

She knew.


	5. Into the Dark

**Into the Dark**  
Melissa Etheridge  
_Breakdown_

There were stairs  
They were steep  
I was falling, falling deep  
You were there  
You were small  
There was screaming down the hall  
I've been here, sleeping all these years  
There comes a time, we all know  
There's a place that we must go  
Into the soul, into the heart  
Into the dark  
There was fire  
There was death  
There was lying on your breath  
I turned away  
I would pretend  
But the burning never ends  
I've been here, sleeping all these years  
There was a wave over the house  
There was fear choked in my mouth  
You were there, you left your mark  
As I stumbled in the dark

\---

I sleep fitfully now. Ever since that day, when Haruka-tachi came over.

Ever since I figured out how I feel about Her.

She deserves the capitalization, in my mind. Her imperfections are the embodiment of perfection. Her demure smile haunts my dreams, when I am able to sleep.

The last one I had was the day before yesterday. I walked up to Her, all smiles, and confessed my heart. She smiled, the same smile She gives me when She compliments me on my cooking, and pushed me.

I fell backwards, stumbling, my feet slipping out from under me, forcing me into a headlong backwards tumble down a staircase. I fell for an eternity, my broken body landing on a landing far below where I had started.

I found my gaze inexorably drawn to Her, still standing at the head of the stairs. Still smiling.

My scream woke me.

I lay panting, in my sweat dampened sheets, staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night. I do not know how long I slept that night.

That was the last time I slept. I've closed my eyes briefly since then, small naps to keep me going.

I don't think any of them have noticed. I've done well at keeping these feelings locked within my heart. I think I've done well at not allowing any of them to see the pain I now carry with me each day.

I'm sure Haruka and Michiru felt something like this tearing agony I feel. They are stronger than I, to be able to join together in the face of such odds.

I know I am not able to do this. My strength is physical, not mental. My strength lies in my body...not my heart.

I know there is little I can do other than to agonize over this as I have since the moment I realized the depth of my emotion. My thoughts continually turn inward, evaluating my motivations with each moment. How am I to know if I offer to help out of sheer kindness, or to raise my esteem in Her eyes?

My soul aches for her, yet I know I cannot reach for her.

To do so would doom me more than I already am.

I am content to remember who we were, know who we are, and know that She will stand by me always, as a guardian of our Princess.

I will be content with this.

I have to be.

To do less would be betraying the Princess. Betraying the lives we gave for her a millenia ago. I could not survive doing such a thing, so I must live as I do.

As I have since I've known.

This newly birthed pain is reminiscent of an older pain.

The pain of my sempai.

The disgust she leveled on me when she said she didn't want to be with me anymore. That I wasn't good enough for her.

That she had found an actual man, instead of a fake one like she had found in me.

I could see the pained tears shimmering in her eyes as she told me, looking down at me, her artfully coiffed hair trimmed close to her head. She watched me as I turned away from her.

She watched as I stiffly walked away, leaving behind a piece of my heart with her, my sempai.

She was pretty in an unconventional way, my sempai was. Like She is now, I suppose. They are opposites in their manner. She is demure, quiet...where she had been loud and brash. There was more than one time where I was afraid we would be in danger that I couldn't get us out of.

I still remember the times we had together. She did treat me decently. I have happy memories, fun memories, of our times together.

But I also carry with me the knowledge that I was never enough for her. She had to have her boys. Her damned puerile dick bearers.

I cried many a night for her.

Like I cry now for Her.

My heart beats in my chest now as strongly as it ever has. It shows no sign of the tortuous life I live.

Nothing shows of the agony that rips through me with each breath. Each shred of existence is painted now with worse pain than my sempai could ever have inflicted.

And it's all because of Her.

Painfully shy even after all the battles we've been through, intelligent enough to bring about advances beyond my dreaming, tender, kind, sinfully funny to her friends...

All of this is what drew me to Her.

This, and more, is what keeps me bound to her.

This, and more, is what prevents me from being able to speak of this love I carry for her.

And I know part of it is my sempai's fault. She muted me, hobbled me. I'm half the woman I was before I knew her, and yet so much more a woman now than when I knew her.

I am better off for having been with her, yet crippled.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?


	6. Unstoppable

Unstoppable  
Camino Palmero  
The Calling  
Alex Band, Aaron Kamin

Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
I'll try not to make you cry  
And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand  
Then you'd understand me  
Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love  
And you became my favourite drug  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down.  
I need you inside

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong  
I know that this is what we've been wanting  
And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
It fills up till my heart is breaking

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

Now, we can both learn  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have  
Love, it keeps us together  
And I need love  
When I wake up without you, knowing your not there  
I'm only feeling half as good  
Well I'm going to find a way  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

\---

Deep groans issued from Makoto's mouth as she reclined onto the bed. Her back arched upward, forcing her breasts out.

"Are you all right?" The soft and gentle tone of Ami's voice brought a broad smile to Makoto's face.

"Does anyone else know how much you enjoy playing doctor?" 

A blush suffused Ami's delicate features.

"My mother."

Makoto laughed.

"And I bet she encourages you!"

Ami smiled, her eyes tracing over the lines of Makoto's back.

"May I sit next to you?"

Makoto quickly shifted over to one side of the futon.

"How rude of me, I'm sorry. Please, Ami-chan, join me here on your bed." Makoto reached over and placed her half full wine glass on the bed stand.

Ami blushed once more as Makoto's movement outlined the curve of her breast. Turning her gaze away, Ami resolutely tried to think of a witty comment.

"Have you ever missed anyone?"

Amy blinked.

"In what sense?"

"For argument's sake, let's say...romantic."

Ami stared into the distance silently.

"Once. It was painful."

Makoto smiled sadly. 

"Once, I thought the person I loved was leaving the country. It turns out I was wrong."

Ami smiled.

"I'm glad you were able to find some happiness."

"I never said I was happy...just that I was wrong."

Makoto laughed self deprecatingly.

"Listen to us...we sound like old maids or something."

They laughed together before relaxing and settling in for sleep.

Ami lay in the cold stillness, listening to the deep, even breathing emanating from her friend. Her mind wandered aimlessly.

'Gods, Makoto. Why did you have to ask that? Of course I miss someone...I miss you, even when you're right next to me. That's why I don't have anyone. All I can think of, all I want...it's you.'

Makoto shifted. Ami remained still.

'Sometimes, I think I just need to open up and let you know. Then I look at you and know I can't lose what I have. You are all I need.

If I could be with you, even if just for one night...gods, I would be in heaven. To know your touch...to know your desire...I would be able to do anything, then. Nothing could stop me. Us.

I've caught you looking sometimes. You're very good at hiding it. If I didn't know that look, it would pass by unheeded.

Do you want what I want? Does your body crave mine everytime you glimpse me? Does your soul ache for mine in exquisite agony? Do you cry, knowing your love is futile?'

Ami shut her eyes, viciously supressing the tears that threatened.

'I wish I could have you, just once. Just one night, born of love and passion, to slake my desire, my need. No intrusions, no enemies...just Makoto and Ami. An unattainable dream of the unbelievably impossible. My own Phyrric victory...

I suppose that's part of what keeps us together. Mostly it's our mutual love for Usagi, but...no, really, it's our love for Usagi.

Otherwise, I would have run from you long ago.

I love you. Now that keeps me bound to you, beyond our devotion to our princess. With you, I have hope for my personal future. I know Crystal Tokyo will flourish; but what about our personal futures? Our lives as Ami and Makoto, not as Mercury and Jupiter.

Tomorrow, I will wake up and you'll be here next to me. I'll smile and pretend it's all okay. I'll feel your warmth, see your smile...but I won't get to hold you and kiss you.

What would you say if I said I dream of you?'

"Nnn...yes..." Ami paused in her mental meanderings as Makoto moaned next to her.

Ami nearly leapt from her skin as Makoto rolled over, her leg throwing itself over Ami's thighs. Makoto's breast pressed itself against Ami's arm as Makoto's arm slid over Ami's chest.

"Mmm...gragh...feel good..." Ami blushed furiously.

"Mako-chan...oi..."

Ami was torn over any further action. Waking Makoto would only lead to embarrasing discussion, whereas remaining in their present position would allow her the maximum enjoyment with the minimal fuss. 

"Love you..." Makoto continued to mumble in Ami's ear, her warm whisper sending a jolt of excitement and arousal through her. "Mmm...closer, Ami, I can't reach your lips from here."

Makoto lifted her head, her eyes barely slitted open. Her hand turned Ami's head, lining up their mouths. 

"Mako-chan?" Ami's breathless whisper was answered by the welcome pressure of Makoto's lips. Ami stiffened in pure shock.

Makoto groaned and continued kissing her friend. As Ami began enjoying Makoto's technique, she broke away.

"Gods, you kiss better every time I kiss you! Are you practicing with someone else?"

Makoto grinned. Her eyes remained barely open.

'She's asleep. She has no idea what she's doing.'

"Well? Are you practicing with someone else whom I shall have to kill?" Makoto cocked her head to the side, her smile faltering slightly.

"No! No one else." 'I've never heard of a sleepwalker interacting with others before...'

"Good!"

Makoto leaned in and recaptured Ami's mouth. Ami bit back a moan at Makoto's skilful ministrations.

Makoto slid her hand under Ami's sleep shirt, rubbing lightly over the warm skin of Ami's stomach.

Ami bit her lower lip as the soft circles widened until Makoto's fingers were slipping beneath the waistband of Ami's panties.

Long fingers deftly slipped into Ami's welcoming heat. Her nipple was captured by Makoto's mouth.

"Ahh!"

Ami's stifled cry was wrenched from her as Makoto's fingers slipped over her clitoris. The resulting shock to her system surpassed all research she had conducted. Higher responses in a shorter span of time, which led her to one blessed conclusion.

Makoto was really, really good at this. 

All Ami could register of what Makoto was doing to her were vague impressions. Heat pressing against her thigh; stretching to accomodate a large invader; gentle embraces; and soft protestations of love.

Each touch drew her higher, closer into the protective embrace of her lover. All sensation centered at the point of contact between Makoto's finger and Ami.

"Oh!"

Wordless cries colored the air as Makoto guided Ami through her welcome orgasms. Panting, Ami collapsed against the bed. Makoto smiled and settled in closely to her. they lay in languid relaxation until Makoto's eyes began to drift closed in sleep.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

Makoto felt the sinking fear latch onto her stomach.

"Yes. Mad at me?"

Ami raised her head and smiled.

"No."

Makoto smiled and pulled Ami in for a kiss.

\---

The harsh early morning light shone through the slat blinds covering the window. On the bed, Ami turned over and clutched the pillow to her chest.

There would be no morning after. No breakfast for two. Only harsh silence and everlasting solitude.

Dreams like the one she'd had the night before did nothing to alleviate her pain.

Ami abruptly pushed the pillow away and stood.

Had it really been years since that long ago first day? That whole kitty incident...

They had protected the Princess day in, day out, for an eternity, and they would continue to protect her into infinity.

That didn't mean their hearts must be excluded.They desired and recieved little because they didn't dare ask.

No longer.

'My love for you has been a part of me for so long, I dare say I couldn't be me without it. Loving you silently has gone on far too long. Telling you must be my catharsis. I have to move on.

Move on, or hold you in my arms.

I don't know how you'll react to this...revelation. Disgust? Joy? Indifference? I won't know until I tell you.

This will cause a lot of fallout. Will Minako see this as an inspiration for her to tell her special person? Will her special person accept their boon?

I'm sure Haruka-san and Michiru-san will make me a gift of a new toaster or some such thing, once they find out.

Makoto...what will you say? What will you do? Will we remain friends?

I can only hope that someday we can have our night together.'


	7. DMD

**DMD**  
Lyrics: Douan Yuusuke  
Composer: M Rie  
Arrangement: Komatsu Kiyoto  
Sung by: KING

For example, inside of you are wishes and feelings  
With a little courage, they might be granted.  
So many chance encounters, and yet another sayonara.  
We can, little by little, become stronger.  
In the repetition of everyday life,  
You even lie to yourself.  
Nothing is unchanging, so therefore  
Dance My Dream  
Don't resign yourself to perplexity.  
Don't forget about that day  
Promise to remember, until your wishes are granted.  
Yes, say at that time, convey these words.  
Now at last, I know the answer.  
So many mistakes and repeated errors,  
We can, little by little, become stronger.  
If friendships and reputation are nothing but pretend bonds  
that I've collected, then, My Best Friends...?  
Dance My Dream  
Our day will come.  
And, over and over, we will break through,  
Someday, becoming adults.  
For example, inside of you are wishes and feelings  
With a little courage, they might be granted.  
So many chance encounters, and yet another sayonara.  
We can, little by little, become stronger.  
In the repetition of everyday life,  
You even lie to yourself.  
Nothing is unchanging, so therefore  
Dance My Dream  
Don't resign yourself to perplexity.  
Don't forget about that day  
Promise to remember, until your wishes are granted.  
Yes, say at that time, convey these words.  
Now at last, I know the answer.  
So many mistakes and repeated errors,  
We can, little by little, become stronger.  
If friendships and reputation are nothing but pretend bonds  
that I've collected, then, My Best Friends...?  
Dance My Dream  
Our day will come.  
And, over and over, we will break through,  
Someday, becoming adults.  
I'm sure you will find your true destination.  
Yes, someday, you will find yourself, and begin to flap your wings  
Dance My Dream  
Don't resign yourself to perplexity.  
Don't forget about that day  
Promise to remember, until your wishes are granted.  
Dance My Dream  
Our day will come.  
And, over and over, we will break through,  
Someday, becoming adults.  
Dance My Dream  
Don't resign yourself to perplexity.  
Don't forget about that day  
Promise to remember, until your wishes are granted.  
Dance My Dream  
Our day will come.  
And, over and over, we will break through,  
Someday, becoming adults.

\---

Haruka stretched her arms high over her head. A yawn fought it's way out of her mouth.

"Not getting much sleep?"

Haruka dropped her arms to her sides and grinned at her smiling companion.

"I can survive on very little sleep."

Makoto spread her hands before her in a defensive gesture. "I do not want to know that much about your relationship!"

Haruka smirked and pushed Makoto's shoulder. Makoto grinned and pushed back.

It had been a few weeks since Haruka and her family had visited Makoto for diner. In the ensuing lapse of time, Haruka and her wife had noticed a marked drop in cheerfulness in ther friend. Setsuna had remarked on it as well. The drop had been gradual, but steady.

And now Haruka stood here, in the middle of a public park, children running by screaming with laughter, for a confrontation she didn't relish. Makoto stood nearby, her grin frayed as lines of tension that hadn't been there the month before showed.

Makoto turned from her friend to watch one of the giggling children tear by her. The little girl carried a large brightly colored ball, her long pigtails trailing behind her as her stubby legs carried her at that supersonic speed only small children and Olympians were capable of.

Haruka watched Makoto carefully, noting the clenching in her jaw as the little girl she watched fell into the dirt. The girl was unfazed, picking herself up, checking her knees for scrapes, and then resuming her breakneck pace, until she disappeared around the corner.

"How're you doing?" Haruka's quiet question elicited an immediate, wide, fake grin.

"Fine! I'm doing fine!"

Haruka nodded.

"You sound like me when I'm sick of hearing that question."

Makoto shot what she hoped was a quelling glance at her friend, hoping to stave off the conversation that she dreaded was coming.

She had told herself that she could get away with not telling Haruka about her sempai and that entire sordid chapter of her life.

"You do."

Apparently, she had been lying to herself.

"You should probably tell someone about whatever it is that's going on with you." Haruka lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Can't say as I will agree with whatever you have to say, but I can promise to listen."

Makoto laughed shortly. A small boy began to cry loudly across the way, his knee having been scraped when he fell and skidded across the pavement. His mother hugged him, kissing his hurt away as she gently cleaned the small wound.

Haruka smiled slightly.

"Or you can just listen." Makoto raised an eyebrow. The little boy scampered away from his mother, his hurt forgotten with the promise of more playtime.

"When I was about twelve, I had my first serious girlfriend. She was a nice girl, but hell on the nerves. She insisted on clandestine meetings, never being seen as more than friends unless we were behind closed doors...you know me. Do I really seem like the kind of person that would take that easily?"

Makoto laughed. "You can't even fit in a closet. Besides, you pass for a man well enough that you don't need to be in there to begin with."

Haruka turned her head.

"Sometimes, that makes it worse." She stared into the distance, her eyes not seeing the playing children before them. "You never realize how marginalized woman has become until you try and be something other than what is expected."

Makoto looked at Haruka, realizing for the first time how difficult life must be for Haruka.

"You have difficulty using the bathrooms, don't you? Not the right equipment for one, and too masculine for the other."

Haruka smiled. "Very astute. If they didn't make penile prothetics, I'd probably be dead."

Makoto blinked slowly. "Dead?"

Haruka shrugged. "Some don't take it very well when a woman makes a better man than they do."

"I see." They sat in quiet introspection for a long moment.

A small group of children now played tag, zipping across the mulch in dizzying patterns. The chaos offered a sort of tranquility, allowing the two friends to think deeply.

Makoto spoke first.

"I know how I feel."

The side of Haruka's mouth quirked upward. "Good. Tell her."

"I can't."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What's stopping you?"

Makoto turned her head away. "I..."

Haruka remained silent, allowing her friend to bring forth the words on her own.

"I can't do it again. Not after the last time." Makoto stared at the ground. "She nearly destroyed me."

Haruka blinked slowly. "She?"

Makoto smiled mirthlessly. "She."

"Ah."

The silence stretched between them once more, the merry romp of the children that played in front of them continuing unbroken.

Haruka cleared her throat. "What was she like?"

"Dictatorial. Sweet. Manipulative. My best friend..." Makoto's voice trailed off into a question.

Haruka reached over and placed a supportive hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She made it so I needed her before she left me." Makoto turned her head and looked directly at her silent companion. "And when she did...she left me for a boy."

Haruka winced.

"A boy exactly like me. Right down to height and looks. The only difference is that he was born male." Makoto's smile was brittle. "Apparently, I wasn't good enough."

Haruka nodded, her expression grave.

"Kind of put me off of relationships in general."

"Except for the Princess."

"Can't help that."

Haruka nodded. "But you can do something about the other love you carry."

"My other love? The one that would laugh in my face if ever I was able to confess to her that I dream of her? That my nights are a sweet torment because I am with her, knowing that when I wake, it is all for nothing because she'd never have me? It's hopeless, Haruka."

Haruka stared at Makoto for a long moment before speaking.

"Have you heard of Pandora's box?"

Makoto frowned. "I heard something about that in one of my classes."

"Legend says that there was a woman created by the gods for a special man. Many of the gods loved this man, but some did not. Since each of the gods had part in the creation of this woman, those that hated the man engineered his downfall. They created within this woman, Pandora, an overwhelming curiosity, and then presented her with a locked metal box, ordering her to never open the box or doom would befall the world."

Makoto blinked. "Doom? They couldn't come up with a better threat?"

Haruka grinned and continued. "When she came to her husband, he was overjoyed to have her, for she was beautiful. He quickly discovered her curiosity and the mystery of the box, so he dug a large hole, buried the box, and rolled a huge stone on top so she couldn't get to it."

"That's not gonna be enough."

"Nope. Not a few days later, she goes out there and is able to roll the stone away with little effort. The box is near the surface, and she opens it. Out of the box flies all the pestilences of the world, announcing themselves as they fly free. Pandora shuts the box, and hears a voice cry out to her to be free. She asks who it is, and the voice replies that it is there to tell everyone what their life will be like, from the moment they are living to the day they die, removing all hope. Pandora refused, and locked the box, therefore ensuring that humans will always have hope."

Makoto laughed. "Nice story."

"I try."

Makoto shook her head. "You're insane."

Haruka merely smiled.

They fell back into silence, watching the children swarm over the slide, zooming down the curved expanse with giggling screams.

"She's not your sempai."

Makoto looked over at Haruka sharply.

"She wouldn't laugh at you."

Makoto turned her head away, her jaw clenching as she fought against the burgeoning hope that was flaring in her chest. Why was she believing?

"She is an honorable woman."

Makoto stared at her clenched hands. "I know."

"You know you need to talk to her about this at some point. Preferably soon. You look like shit."

Makoto laughed, the sharp sound mingling with the bright and cheerful peals emerging from the merrily playing children.


	8. Extraordinary

**Extraordinary**  
Liz Phair

You think that I go home at night  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
But I burn letters that I write  
To you, to make you love me  
Yeah, I drive naked through the park  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
To make, to make you love me  
I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you  
So I still take the trash out  
Does that make me too normal for you?  
So dig a little deeper, cause  
You still don't get it yet  
See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me  
I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
See me jump through hoops for you  
You stand there watching me performing  
What exactly do you do?  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
Who the hell are you?  
I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho

\---

Makoto walked along the sidewalk, her head down. She mulled over the conversation she had just had with Haruka. The older woman was truly a treasure trove of advice. Not that Makoto would ever tell her. Then the arrogant blond would be insufferable.

She raised her head and heard part of her neck crack back into place. With a grimace, she walked into her apartment building.

She pulled off her muffler as she entered into her apartment, throwing it onto a nearby chair along with her coat. She walked over to the couch and flipped on the light, settling on the couch as she took up the ever present pad and pencil.

She chewed in the end of the pen absently for a moment before scribbling a few words onto the pristine paper.

_Dear Ami,_

_I don't know how to tell you, so I just have to say it. I love you_

Makoto frowned and pulled the paper from the pad. She set it beside her, to be burned later. That was one of her worse offerings. Maybe the next one would be better.

_Why do I love you? You're so quiet that I'd be in danger of not noticing you were there if I wasn't hypersensitive to your presence._

Makoto groaned and tore that paper from the pad as well. She rested her forehead on her palm and stared at the blank paper.

She stood, setting aside the pad. Maybe some fresh air would clear her mind. She soon stood on her small balcony.

The crisp night breeze brought with it the distant sounds of the city, the traffic still congested this late at night. Makoto smiled slightly as she remembered late night walks, done in the vague hope of quelling some of the fire that burned for Ami.

She stared at the empty intersection, absently recalling the time she had been in another part of town, a deserted business park, and had yelled to the heavens of her love. It had helped, a little.

She sighed and stared up at the moon.

"You see me, Princess. I think you know. Why doesn't she? Why can't I have what you have with your Prince? Am I not good enough? No...I'm more than good enough. I know that now. You showed me."

Makoto sighed heavily.

"You told me once how you admired my strength, Princess. I'm just me. Same regular me that goes out and kicks the crap out of whatever evil entity wants to try and take over the world this week."

Makoto shook her head and went back inside, never noticing the small figure that stood silhouetted across the street.

Makoto looked at her apartment and squared her shoulders. Cleaning. Cleaning would help her think.

She picked up and straightened up the room, finally taking those abandoned letters and taking them to her burning wastebasket. She set the basket near the balcony, for burning later.

Too personal and incriminating to be thrown away conventionally.

Trash...Makoto checked the trash and sighed. It needed to be taken out. This was quite possibly the worst of all the cleaning she did, because it required her to actually leave her apartment.

As she threw the trash down the chute in the hallway, she briefly wondered what Ami would think if she could see her now. Makoto snorted in disgust with herself for even thinking such a thought and returned to her home.

Makoto stared at her apartment, now spotless.

She was no closer to figuring out what she was going to do.

\---

Across the street, Ami watched the silhouette of her friend flit back and forth in front of her window. With the frenzy of movement that showed from behind the sheer curtains, she must be cleaning.

Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that there was little she could do to make Makoto see what she wanted to show her. To make her see the love that Ami had borne for her since the day they met.

She stared up at the window, her mind moving along rapidly.

She wasn't sure why she had come here tonight. She couldn't tell Makoto how she felt, not right now. She knew she must. The dream the previous night had practically dictated it to her.

But right now...the time wasn't right. Something was on Makoto's mind. That was the only time she burned things in that small trash can.

The flames licked upward slightly, casting shadows on the backlit figure that huddled near the burning items.

Ami never knew what it was that Makoto burned. If she hadn't developed the habit of watching her late at night, she would never have known the small black trash can was charred inside.

Ami licked her lips as Makoto stretched, her body arching against the cotton of her shirt. The backlighting silhouetted Makoto, throwing her body into sharp relief. The tall woman stood and stared up at the moon for a long moment.

Ami clenched her jaw. There was little doubt in her mind now.

Makoto would be hers, or would at least know of Ami's love.

But not tonight.

\---

Makoto laughed as Minako fumbled through another proverb. That made it four today.

Today had been a fairly good day. There hadn't been any attacks recently, it was the weekend, and she hadn't messed up around Ami at all today.

Mostly because she had been avoiding Ami as much as she could. Which, granted, wasn't much. But she could at least cut her interaction with the smaller woman to a minimum.

Things like choosing to sit next to Rei or Minako instead of near Ami. Making sure someone was between them at all times. Concentrating on playing the video games instead of on Ami's delicate scent.

They met that morning at Crown, their morning beginning with greetings to Motoki's beloved turtle, Kamekichi. Today he had been in high spirits, since Motoki had just given him Turtle Treats.

They had played the SailorV game, and Ami had soundly trounced them with a delicate blush. Usagi had insisted on going against Minako, and the two had engaged in a battle for High Score that had approached epic proportions.

After prying Usagi and Minako from their consoles, they had gone to Minako's house to continue their gaming. Ami only had games on her computer. Usagi had a GameBoy Advance, as did Rei, though the priestess also had an original Famicom. Makoto had a Sega Saturn, Playstation and a GameCube for her secret obsession; Animal Crossing.

But of all of them, the undisputed queen of consoles was Minako. Since she had gotten hooked on Final Fantasy at an early age, she had an original Famicom, SuperFamicom, Playstation, Playstation 2. In addition, she had an XBox and a Dreamcast.

Unfortunately, Minako did not have the original Super Mario Brothers, with Duck Hunt. However, Rei did.

So after stopping briefly at Rei's house to pick up Duck Hunt and the gun, they converged on Minako's empty house.

Makoto grinned as Usagi missed three and barely moved on to level six. The dog barked at her and she stuck her tongue out at it.

"Pi-i-ida!" The duck was released into the air. "Ahh!"

Usagi shot wildly, missing the duck with the first two shots before felling it with the third.

"Hah! That showed you!" The next duck was released. "Ahh!"

Makoto stifled her laughter as Usagi repeated this ritual for each duck, missing five of them. Pouting, she passed the gun to Rei.

Rei stilled herself and waited patiently for the first duck to be released. She got it with one shot. The same for the second, and the third, though the fourth required two shots, as Usagi was now screaming in her ear.

"Usagi! I was not screeching in your ear when you were shooting, sit down, you idiot!" With a sullen pout, Usagi flopped next to Makoto.

Usagi, Minako, Ami and Makoto watched in rapt silence as Rei steadily advanced through the levels, until she was at level fifteen.

"Those ducks are really fast," Usagi whispered to Makoto. Makoto nodded.

"That's the highest I've ever been able to go. I always miss after this." They watched as Rei missed the final duck and cursed quietly. Usagi giggled.

Makoto glanced sideways, allowing herself a brief view of Ami. A small smile curved her lips.

Rei managed to get the ducks in one or two shots now. She tracked the birds with the gun before squeezing off her shots.

"Hey, Mako-chan, I've been wondering. When did you and Ami-chan get together, anyway?" Usagi's whisper splashed over Makoto in an icy bath.

Rei missed one bird and cursed under her breath as it flew away.

"I...we...no. You're wrong. We're not." Makoto's wide eyed stare was riveted on Usagi, hoping that her fervent denial would work.

Usagi giggled.

Makoto's heart thudded heavily in her chest.

Rei shot another bird, still oblivious to the scene unfolding behind her.

"You don't need to play with me, Mako-chan! Come on, how long? Or do I have to ask Ami-chan?" Usagi's wide smile was guileless, but Makoto couldn't see. All that she knew was that Usagi knew.

Usagi knew.

"No! We're not!" Makoto's raised voice startled Rei, forcing her to miss a duck. She shot an annoyed glance at Makoto.

"You're kidding! I thought you two got together AGES ago! Oh..." Usagi looked over Makoto's turned shoulder to see Ami looking at them quizically. Rei had stopped her game and turned to face them, the ducks flying into the sky unheeded.

"No, no, we were just talking about Makoto's important person, it's nothing!" Usagi smiled nervously. Makoto clenched her jaw and stood.

"I have to go."

The tall woman stood, her body tense with a barely contained frustration. She stalked to the door, the eyes of the others following her stiff movements.

Ami rose from the couch as Makoto fled the house.

"I...someone should make sure she's alright."

Usagi nodded. "We'll be here, if she wants to come back." Ami nodded. Usagi hesitated for a moment. "Tell her I'm sorry, please?"

Ami looked at her questioningly before nodding and fleeing the house, intent on catching the tall woman who had just dashed from their gathering.

Usagi collapsed back against the couch with a sigh.

"Ok, spill." Minako sat with her arms over her chest, looking sternly at Usagi.

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "Well...you know how we thought Mako-chan and Ami-chan were together?" Rei and Minako nodded. "They're not."

Minako gasped. "You're kidding!"

"No! That's why Mako-chan ran!"

Rei nodded. "You should have waited. I was on a streak."

"Rei-chan!" Usagi threw a couch pillow at Rei. Rei caught it and flung it back.

Minako grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from Usagi. "So what's gonna happen now?"

Rei stared at the closed door. "That's up to them."

\---

Ami ran down the sidewalk, hoping that Makoto would just have gone home. Her feet impacted on the pavement in rapid succession. Hope beat wildly in her chest, hope that maybe this was the opening she was looking for.

Maybe running after Makoto would be enough to start the other woman on a path towards appreciation of what Ami could do for her.

Ami gritted her teeth and continued her headlong dash, weaving in and out of the people that crowded the street.

She stopped across the street from Makoto's apartment, in the same spot that she had stood in the night previous. She tipped her head back, seeking Makoto's apartment. Her eyes immediately tracked the right balcony. Makoto stood outside, beating one of her rugs.

Cleaning again.

Ami watched for a moment, allowing her breathing to return to normal. When she was no longer taking heaving breaths, she crossed the street and entered the building. She waved to the doorman, Ichiro, who waved back. Ami sent up silent thanks that she had been here often enough that Ichiro knew her, knew who she was here for, and did not need to call ahead.

As she stood near the wall of the elevator, she hoped that it wasn't too late. That her chance hadn't already passed her by, never to come again.

The elevator stopped at Makoto's floor. Squaring her shoulders, Ami walked from the elevator and rang Makoto's doorbell.

Ami waited, straining to hear any sounds from the other side of the door. Soft footfalls approached the door, pausing on the other side. Ami could feel Makoto looking through the peephole. The door swung open silently, revealing the tall form of Makoto standing, composed, on the other side.

"Ami-san...please come in."


	9. See Me, Boku-tachi no Jidai

**See Me. Boku-tachi no Jidai**  
**'See Me, It's Our Era'**  
Akiko Kosaka  
Sera Myu

Though it seems like I may be rejected  
My heart is maturing  
As for hiding our hearts from each other,  
Let's quit that here  
If I say the words "I love you"  
My heart keeps time  
Dawn will open the door  
And invite in the sea breeze  
(See me) If my heartbeat  
(Hear me) sends out a signal  
(Touch me) a fresh power will start to rise  
I won't overlook it, I won't give up  
Until I reach my dream  
So, closer to where you are, it's our era  
Not yesterday, not tomorrow  
Now this is the moment  
Yes! Because even sadness is a part of happiness

\---

Ami's heart leapt into her throat as Makoto opened the door wide.

"Ami-san...please come in."

Ami blinked, thrown off by the honorific. Makoto hadn't used an honorific with her in a long time. Taking a deep breath to combat the pain that welled up, she entered the other woman's apartment.

"I...Are you all right?"

Makoto's jaw clenched. "I'm fine, are you well? Would you care for some tea?"

Ami's heart tore with the formality Makoto showed her. Each word drove the stake deeper.

"I...No. I have something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Ami took a deep breath, staring resolutely at her feet. "You might think me a freak, but I can no longer care. I've reached the point where I know I have to tell you, because the state I currently live in is preventing me from moving on...growing. I can't live like this, in this state of limbo, for eternity. I don't care if you say anything to what I have to say, I just need it out. I need catharsis. So I have to say...I love you."

"You're lying." Makoto's voice was thick with tightly restrained emotion.

Ami shook her head. "I couldn't lie about that. And you know I don't lie well."

Makoto's strained whisper pierced Ami's heart. "Is this a joke?"

Ami closed her eyes, holding back her tears. "No."

"You..." Makoto cleared her throat. "Love me?"

Ami covered her mouth with her hand as the sobs tore through her defenses. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this." She stepped past Makoto, seeking to flee to the safety of anywhere but here.

A strong embrace stilled her. Arms that she had dreamed of, night after night, held her, comforted her as she sobbed and struggled, seeking escape.

"Ami..." The husky whisper sounded behind her ear, sending delicious thrills up and down her spine. "What can't you do?"

"Tell you!" Ami struggled, hysteria beginning to bubble up within her. She savagely supressed it and tried to pull from Makoto's embrace.

Makoto's arms tightened around Ami, pulling her body flush against the taller woman. She felt the heaving of Makoto's chest as she struggled for her own control.

"I never thought you'd tell me. That you were that strong. Stronger than me." Makoto's quiet voice did more to calm Ami than the strong embrace that held her. "I've never had the courage to tell you how I feel, choosing instead to hide who I desire out of fear." Makoto chuckled mirthlessly. "Would you believe me if I told you that I've loved you almost as long as I've known you?"

Ami stilled completely in the taller woman's embrace. She pulled her head back and looked upward, finally meeting the other woman's fearful gaze.

Their hearts beat heavily in their chests, reminding them that they were still alive...and that this was truly happening.

"You..." Ami's quavering voice was filled with a tentative wonder.

"And you." Makoto smiled slightly, the fear still inhabiting her eyes.

The sliding door was still open. A gentle breeze blew in, ruffling the two lover's hair as they stared at each other.

Ami's eyes hungrily drank in the slight smile, the deep, emotion darkened eyes. She allowed the sensation of Makoto, her arms, her body, to seep into her conciousness.

"A-Ami?"

Ami smiled, her heart blossoming with a new found hope for the future. She reached up, her hand cupping the other woman's cheek. She leaned upwards as she pulled Makoto down. The taller woman went with the movement, allowing herself to be drawn into a sweet kiss.

Their lips met gently, their first touches tentative. As neither pulled away or cried out, their fear subsided and they allowed themselves to fully enjoy the embrace.

Ami nearly swooned at the sensation of being fully wrapped up in her lover's embrace. The cool wood of the door pressed against her back as Makoto leaned into her, their kiss deepening. Their lips sought each other, the sensation of teir kisses crowding all other thoughts from their heads.

They parted reluctantly, their breathing slightly heavier. Ami reached up and pressed a final kiss to Makoto's lips, eliciting a brief groan from the taller woman.

Ami smiled widely.

"I love you." Makoto opened her eyes and smiled down at a now blushing Ami.

"I love you, too." Ami flushed more, unable to meet Makoto's smiling gaze any longer.

"Ami..." Makoto leaned down until she could see Ami's eyes. "May I make you dinner?"

"I would love that."

Makoto laughed. "Fabulous!" She leaned down and captured Ami's lips in another brief kiss.

Ami fiddled with Makoto's collar briefly, smoothing the wrinkles. Pounding sounded from behind her head.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi's plaintive wail sounded from the other side. "I"m so sorry!"

Makoto grinned and tucked Ami under her chin. "Go away! I'm busy!"

"But Mako-chan!"

"She's busy, Usagi-chan," Ami called out. "Come back later."

Makoto and Ami grinned widely as silence descended on the other side of the door.

Unfortunately, a short lived silence.

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T!" Usagi pounded on the door, harder this time.

Makoto rolled her eyes and with one final kiss, separated from Ami. Ami stepped back as Makoto abruptly swung the door open. Usagi, Rei and Minako all stumbled into Makoto's living room.

"Jeez, Usagi, maybe we should start calling you gorilla instead of usagi. You certainly pound hard enough."

Ami giggled. The small entangled group of girls glared at them as they untangled themselves and stood. Makoto closed the door as they cleared the doorway.

"You said you weren't!" Usagi cried out, stamping her foot. "Now you say you're busy! Which is it!"

Makoto laughed.

"Well...when you asked, we weren't." Ami smiled innocently.

Minako scratched her head. "And now you're busy?"

Ami continued to smile as Makoto calmly sauntered over to her side, placing one arm around the smaller woman's waist.

"Yep."

Rei stared at them for a long moment.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!"

Rei stalked forward and glared at them. "You two are NOT jumping directly past A and B! You are going to have chaperoned dates!" She waved her hands at their conjoined sides. "Let me see some air between you two there!"

Makoto and Ami blinked, then looked at each other, taking a half step away from each other.

"That's better."

"Rei-chan!" Usagi pulled Rei and Minako away, whispering animatedly to them. Ami and Makoto stared at them for a moment, blinking. After a moment, Makoto turned her head to look at Ami.

"They're plotting against us."

"Most assuredly."

"We won't have much time alone."

"Not much at all."

"So we'll have to get to know each other better on another level instead of just...jumping into bed."

"Mmmm."

"I have no problem with knowing you better." Ami blushed. "I'd love to know everything I can about you."

"Me too." The skin behind Ami's ears was starting to flush.

"Y'know, you're really cute when you blush."

Ami laughed. Makoto smiled widely.

"Even if they decide we won't be allowed unchaperoned dates until we're married or something drastic like that, I'll still love every moment I can spend with you."

Ami's smile warmed Makoto, reassuring her that this was indeed, the beginning of their time.

Here, with their friends plotting their future dates, no hope of getting laid in the near future...

Makoto's smile widened. She leaned down and pressed a single, chaste kiss to Ami's lips.

Their time.

Ami smiled.


End file.
